


Sexual curiosity

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Thigh Fuck, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Papyrus wishes to know a few things he saw in a book. So he tries to ask you, but what better way to learn than to experience it?





	Sexual curiosity

You had been living with the skeletons for about a month until you had an incident eating some mushrooms and shrinking to the size of a thumb. You were lucky it was the Great Papyrus that found you in your unfortunate state. The cinnamon roll had a major panic attack and refused to leave your side. Stating he would protect you from harm through his tears. You let him reluctantly, only because Sans asked you. The effect should wear out in two days he said so you waited. Unfortunately the effect wore off at a rather inconvenient time; dinner. As you were so small you had been put on the table. You yelped when you suddenly grew back to your original size and sat on top of the table completely nude. “Well, I don’t mind ‘eating’ a piece of that…” Edge had remarked, looking you over with hungry eyes. Papyrus had stood up, picking you off the dinner table.

“Don’t be rude, Edgy brother! The human is not a piece of food!” He chastised Edge before exiting the kitchen with a blushing you in his arms. He walked to the bathroom where he set you down. “I apologize for edgy Sans’ behavior, that was rude.” He spoke giving you a bright smile. “Don’t worry, human. I’ll get you some clothes. Meanwhile you can freshen up, nyeh heh heh! ” He laughed running out of the bathroom. You took a shower and found a shirt and boxers after you were done. Once you were presentable again you walked down stairs to the rest. Edge smirked at you once his eye lights caught you coming down.

“Well well, looks like desert is back on the menu~” He grinned licking his teeth. Not wanting to deal with him tonight you huffed.

“I’m going to bed.” You stated and turned around before pausing and looking at Papyrus. “Are you still okay sharing a bed, Cinnabun?” You asked him. He gave you a bright smile and laugh.

“Nyeh heh heh! Off course, human. As a matter of fact I have been thinking of going to bed myself. Sans, if you please read us a story?” He asked his brother with puppy eyes. Sans smiled.

“Course, bro. I’ll be up in a bit.” He spoke. You and Papyrus got ready for bed with the tall skeleton happily chatting away. He viewed it as a sleep over so he was pretty excited. You indulged him with a smile, he was loud and flamboyant but such a sweetheart. He was cute when he got this way.

“I sure am glad you returned to your original size, human! Now I don’t have to worry about squishing you during my nap!” He smiled, his cheek bones dusting orange. “You were so tiny… I-I worried I’d roll over you and hurt you…” He confessed, his sockets lit up after. “But that’s in the past now! If I roll over now you can push me back!” He grinned, you laughed.

“Or I’ll just cuddle you.” You responded. Papyrus blushed and looked away.

“I-I suppose you could do that too…” He replied as you made your way to the bed. You flopped down with a sigh, making yourself comfortable as Sans walked in. “Brother, can we read Fluffy Bunny again?” Papyrus asked giddy, Sans nodded.

“Sure thing, bro.” He spoke grabbing the book and seating himself on the edge of bed. He began reading the book and you watched the two skeletons interact. They were so loving… It made you feel warm inside. Papyrus had the book memorized so every time Sans changed something the taller would correct him. You and Paps thanked him by the end of the book. Sans smiled and left the both of you to sleep. You relaxed back into the bed and let the silence settle around you.

“(Y/n)?” Papyrus whispered. “Would you mind terribly if… If I kissed you?” He asked. You turned your head to look at him. He gazed back at you with a soft, half-lidded expression on his skull. You blushed.

“No… Why?” You asked feeling him cup your cheek. He didn’t say anything else but pressed a soft skeleton kiss on your lips. You were surprised, you had no idea he felt this way about you. He pulled back looking at you tenderly.

“… Can I have another?” He asked softly. You hummed a yes and felt his teeth press against your lips again. “… Another?” He breathed against your lips. You giggled cupping his cheekbone and kissing him. A soft pleased noise escaped him as he kissed back. His tongue softly rubbed against your lips, shyly asking for entrance. You granted it, softly deepening the kiss. Your tongues tenderly tangled together in a soft and passionate kiss. “…Wowie…” He panted softly leaning his forehead against yours. “Thank you, (y/n)… That was… That was amazing…” He breathed blushing. You softly giggled.

“You’re welcome… Want another?” You asked blushing but Papyrus shook his head.

“No, I’m afraid I’ll have… Improper thoughts…” He muttered looking away. You smiled, he was such a gentleman~

“It’s okay. If there’s anything just ask okay? Goodnight, Cinnabun.” You replied affectionately before turning onto your side to try and sleep. Papyrus glanced at your back with a soft blush. He was already too late in stopping his ‘improper’ thoughts. He shifted pulling your form against him and tenderly hugging you. You rested your arms on his, relaxing against his warm bones. His ribcage against your back and arms around you gave you a sense of security and a soft sigh escaped you. You felt his breath against your cheek, it was still slightly labored… The warm feeling in his gut did not subside and he debated with himself whether to ignore it or continue this marvelous exploration.

“…(Y/n…” He softly breathed, a strain in his voice. You hummed reassuring leading his hand to the rim of your pants with a blush. Papyrus picked up on the silent consent and nuzzled your hair affectionately, rubbing soft circles on your exposed skin with his phalanges. He marveled at how soft you felt. His boney digits slowly dipped into your boxers. He was shaking slightly, anxious about the feel of the delicate flesh he read about in one of Alphys history books she left at Undyne’s.

He had taken a brief peek in the book until Undyne took it away. His best friend looked flustered and was making up excuses about it being there. That brief peek had been enough to perk Papyrus’ interest and he was going to ask you about it but when he came home you were… Well, tiny… He was so worried about you he had briefly forgotten about what he had seen. You were so tiny and frail… He didn’t have the heart to ask you in that predicament. Then you turned back to your original size on the dinner table with Edge making that comment… He would lie if the same thought hadn’t crossed him… But he had restraint! The Great Papyrus would never make such a vulgar comment to anyone! A soft ‘Ah!’ escaped your parted lips when he slipped his fingers over your outer folds. Papyrus blinked blushing, the sound was rather nice. He rubbed gently over the tender flesh wanting to hear it more. You were panting, the excitement flaring up in your gut. You felt slightly guilty towards Sans, corrupting the innocence of his brother like this… But Papyrus was curious and you wouldn’t want to stop him in his learning… Not to mention his phalanges dragging against your pussy felt extremely good~  

“Aahh…” You softly panted feeling a digit dip between your folds. Papyrus held his breath softly brushing his boney phalange between your heated folds again. “Haa…” The skeleton felt himself heat up at the soft pleasant sounds. Your flesh between those folds was moist and even softer than he imagined.

“Wowie, human…” He softly murmured in panting breaths. “Y-you’re really soft down there…” He marveled, you softly mewled in response.

“S-sensitive too…” You panted. “AH!” You gasped as he found the swollen little nub of flesh and send jolts of pleasure down your spine. You canted your hips pressing closer to Papyrus’ fingers. He slightly pulled away making you mewl in protest. He felt the heat coil in his pelvis, magic manifesting in response to your reactions on him. He was embarrassed by the thoughts running through his skull. He carefully dipped a boney finger into your entrance. You felt warm and wet, a sweet intoxicating smell hitting him and making his mouth water slightly. The soft squelching sounds coming from your pussy flared the heat in his pelvis. He added a second and third, slowly pumping them in and out and making you squirm and moan. You brushed up against his bulge, causing him to gasp this time.

“…(Y-y/n)…” He softly whined, gently brushing his bulge against your ass. You panted blushing, thanking the darkness of the room he couldn’t see it. You pressed your ass against him, drawing out a groan from the tall skeleton. He gently rutted into you while he kept exploring your now dripping wet sex. Your hand gently glided down his boney hand, silently begging him not to stop his delightful ministrations. The tall skeleton happily obliged, marveling at the little shudders and moans he drew out of you. You reached behind you shyly palming his strained cock. “Hhhnngg~?! Haa… (Y-y/n)…” He gasped, pressing up against your hand. You didn’t reply, dipping your fingers behind the elastic you pulled his pants down enough to free his cock. It sprung free slightly slapping against your ass. Papyrus gasped and blushed, watching you wiggle down the boxers he had given you to wear.

“S-stick it between my legs…” You softly spoke, looking over your shoulder at him. He blinked, looking down at his dick, taking it and pressing it through your thigh gap. “Hhaaa~…” You softly mewled feeling his hot, throbbing cock rub against your folds. He drew his fingers out a little, letting them rest on your clit instead. Papyrus trembled at the new pleasant sensation of your soft flesh against his heated dick. Jolts of pleasure running down his spine as you softly squeezed his phallus with your thighs.

“Ooohh… Hhmmm~ (Y/n)… T-this feels… Pleasant…” He breathed lustfully, making you quiver at the tone in his voice. You slowly rocked your hips back and forth, rubbing your wet pussy over his twitching dick. “Ah!” Papyrus gasped, his hips starting to move against yours but careful to keep his cock pressed between your legs and against your wet cunt. The heat that was present in his pelvis was starting to build up even more and he marveled at the new, delightful feeling. Wanting more and more of it with every taste he got from you. You were softly moaning his name, gasping and squirming against him. He rubbed his phalanges over the little fleshy bud that made you give him such cute, heated sounds. His other hand snuck under your shirt, curious about your chest. He softly played with it, amazed by the soft texture. He closed his eyes and focused on the little noises you made for him as he rubbed his twitching cock against your folds. Wowie, you sounded cute… And needy for him. A soft growl escaped him as he picked up the pace, the heat in his gut coiling like fire. “… Wowie… (Y/n)…” He softly breathed, nearing his peak. You whimpered a response, feeling yours coming up as well. “I-it feels like I’m going to burst…” He moaned, thrusting a little faster.

“Aahh! M-me too… P-papy don’t stop… Hhhnggg~” You moaned. “Ahahahahah…HHAAAA!” You mewled as you came, soaking his cock with your juices. Papyrus’ hips and fingers didn’t stop just yet. You squeezed your thighs on him lightly and with a few thrusts he too came with a shudder and a silent moan. He panted, nuzzling your hair affectionately and kissing your shoulder. Both of you enjoyed your afterglow, just contently laying there. Until Papyrus couldn’t stand the stickiness anymore. He picked you up and ran to the bathroom with a ‘Nyeh heh heh heh!’

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban~


End file.
